in the branches of the World Tree
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Unconnected drabbles focusing mainly on Loki or his children.
1. I don't want your crown

Title: I don't want your crown

Fandom: Norse mythology

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the characters are public domain now. Either way, I didn't think them up. Tile from Florence and the Machine.

Warnings: violence

Pairings: Loki/Sigyn

Rating: PG  
Wordcount:

Point of view: third

Prompt: norse mythology, odin/loki, _see, I've come to burn your kingdom down._

* * *

He sounds the call, as chains break and venom burns, as Sigyn helps him rise. Nine realms tremble, ground quaking, as he sets his feet down.

He sounds the call and Jörmungandr uncoils, and Hel releases Fenrir, and Narvi's skin is reknit as Váli supports him, and Sleipnir rears, tossing the wise god-king on his ass, outracing the wind on his way to his family.

The call sounds and Loki stretches, working out the kinks from being millennia bound. Sigyn helps him into the sunlight and he smiles at the children waiting there.

.

Before declaring war, Loki visits Odin one last time. Odin does not ask how Loki has come to be freed - Loki's one-time brother is not a fool, all evidence to the contrary.

Odin says, "You cannot win," head held high, the might of most of the realms behind him.

Loki laughs. He replies, "Winning's not the aim, Valföðr." He grins, bloody and showing all his teeth, and adds, "Not anymore."

.

Millennia bound, venom and Narvi's viscera, Sigyn's song and Váli's whimpers, Fenrir's groans and Jörmungandr's vows, Sleipnir learning everything there was to know about Asgardr and the aesir, and Hel's slowly growing army of the dishonored dead.

Loki does not want to _win_.

He just wants nine realms ground into dust so that everything is over.

Victory is futile. But the fire is started, and Asgardr, at the very least, will not survive.

.

Fenrir swallows the sun. Jörmungandr constricts around Thor until his head and ribcage both pop like ripened fruit. Sleipnir terrorizes the aesir's horses until they flee the battleground in panic, and Hel's army overwhelms Odin's because far more die than can fit in Valhalla or Fólkvangr, and quantity surpasses skill, when it comes to war. Váli tears his way through the gods that cursed him, and Narvi kills those who survive Váli's frenzy.

And Loki burns his way to Odin, who roars, "Stop this madness, Loki! There will be nothing left!"

Loki laughs, long and loud, and then shouts, "Fenrir! Come feast!"

It is not Ragnarök, because there will be nothing left, and Loki leaves Odin to Fenrir as he lights more fires to burn down the worlds.


	2. strown with these flowers we call suns

Title: strown with these flowers we call suns

Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Emerson

Warnings: well, they're Loki's kids. So everything that entails.

Pairings: none

Rating: PG

Wordcount: 140

Point of view: third

Prompt: Any, any, _listen: there's a hell of a good universe next door; let's go,_ e e cummings.

* * *

_Can you hear it? _Sleipnir asks, locked in a stall, metal on his feet.

_Yes_, Fenrir replies, locked deep inside a mountain, sword in his mouth.

_What do you want to do? _Jörmungandr questions from the deep, eyes towards the sky and brothers he's barely seen.

_Take us with you_, Váli begs, straining to reach his twin, who no longer has a voice with which to speak.

_I can open a door_, Hel tells them all. _Will you go through?_

.

They are reborn in the same order as their first life. Though they aren't the same people, they are the same souls, and they find each other - Stefan, Felix, Jordan, Helena, Vincent, and Nikolas.

There are legends, in this world, about a fiery god of lies and his accursed children. But in this world, they are only legends.


	3. Three roads led to that death

Title: Three roads led to that death

Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Anne Sexton

Warnings: mentions of violence

Pairings: none

Rating: PG

Wordcount: 375

Point of view: third

Prompt: Any, Any, Wolves In The Walls

* * *

There was nothing to be done for Nari; he was too far gone. Sleipnir was tethered to Odin Child-Stealer, and Jörmungandr bound to all waters. Father was broken in both body and spirit, and Hel out of reach.

But Váli. Fenrir could do something for Váli.

.

The child was crying. Odin Terror-Bringer had returned Váli's mind after Nari's body lay with Father's, and for that Fenrir will exact retribution.

Váli was curled into as small a ball as possible, whimpering and whining, and Fenrir could do nothing but settle next to him.

_It will be alright, brother_, Fenrir promised, mind-to-mind, on the thought-road all of Loki's offspring could traverse.

Váli didn't react at all, but that was fine.

.

Eventually, the child calmed. He raised his head to look at Fenrir, and Fenrir leaned in to lick his muzzle.

_Come, brother,_ Fenrir said, standing. _We have far to go and much to plan._

_But Nari,_ Váli said. _I can't leave him._

Gods, the child sounded young.

Odin One-Eyed would die.

_We can do nothing for him now_, Fenrir said gently.

Váli howled, head thrown back in pain and rage, and Fenrir joined him, wolf-voice deeper and darker, so much older.

Once, Odin All-Deciever had tried to silence Fenrir forever, bound away in a forgotten cave with a poisoned sword in his mouth.

But now Fenrir's voice rolled throughout the realms and the sun shuddered in the sky. Heimdallr was blind to Fenrir, and would be forever more – the last gift Father could give.

_We shall have vengeance_, Fenrir swore to his younger brother. _Come with me now._

Váli let his head drop back down as he stood, not even half as large as Fenrir. _Yes, brother_, he whispered, sounding so small, so tired.

One day, on the morning of Ragnarök's dawn, Fenrir would destroy Odin Wolf-Enemy. As he led Váli to the path between worlds, he made the oath in their father's name. Jörmungandr and Hel and Sleipnir echoed the vow on the thought-road, and then Father said, _So shall it be done._

Nari said nothing. Váli followed Fenrir silently. And Fenrir let loose one more howl, and Odin Spear-Shaker felt a shudder go down his spine as he passed judgments in his golden hall.


End file.
